


Tales of the IronStrange variety

by JumpingJakeFlash



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, this is baddddddd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpingJakeFlash/pseuds/JumpingJakeFlash
Summary: A four part series (hopefully) chronicling the first meeting, first date, proposal and marriage of Tony Stark and Stephen Strange





	1. The First Meeting

They had met at a fundraiser near to the sanctum that had drawn Strange’s attention, especially after he heard that the famed Tony Stark, the Iron Man, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist was going to be there. He had accidentally let it slip to Wong one night about 3 days before the fundraiser and had been teased relentlessly ever since.  
“Maybe the rich white boy can buy us some central heating round here” Wong had remarked one time  
“You…. You said the cold helped focus a sorcerer’s mind” came the confused reply from Strange  
“I was messing around, I’m freezing, please get us central heating”  
Strange mumbled something under his breath but promised to try his best.  
The day of the fundraiser, Strange’s hands were shaking more than normal, so Wong had helped him get dressed, a simple but elegant tuxedo left over from his days as the top neurosurgeon in the country, possibly the world.  
“Go get your white boy Strange” Wong teased, smiling happily at his friend’s nervousness.  
Strange walked to the fundraiser, not wanting to draw attention by using his sling ring. He walked in and sat down at a table not too close to the front, but not too far back either. That’s when he heard a hubbub and commotion at the back, turning to see Tony arrive, surrounded by paparazzi and admirers. One thing that struck him about Tony, besides his surprisingly small demeanour, was how much he paid attention to people and made them feel included; a handshake here, a selfie there, signing a 4 year olds, albeit awful, drawing of him in his ironman suit, all while never dropping his trademark smile. Happy Hogan shepherded Tony to the stage, where he waited for the applause to die down before he commenced with his speech.  
“…… thanks for attending!” Strange jerked back awake from daydreaming about Tony at his final words as the audience erupted into rapturous applause. Strange stands up and tries to get close to Tony, finding it hard due to the throng of people that had surrounded him, he manages to grab Tony’s attention and, smirking mysteriously, Strange walks outside onto the balcony, hedging his bets that Tony would follow him. 10 minutes passed and Strange was about to head back inside when the door opened and out walked Tony Stark, alone. Strange swallowed nervously as he looked at him.  
“That display inside certainly caught my attention, what’s your name?” Tony smiles gently, his public persona melting away to show the true Tony, a sweet person.  
“Stephen Strange” Strange goes to shake Tony’s hands before he remembers the scars on his hands and hides them  
“Not one for touching? I can get that”  
“N- no it’s not that, I was in a car accident and my hands got badly damaged, scarred” Strange looks at the ground  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, are you ok otherwise?”  
Strange nods “the surgeries were successful, just my hands have a tremor now, so I had to quit my former job”  
“What was your former job?”  
“I was a neurosurgeon, a talented one too, even had a procedure named after me”  
“That’s where I heard your name!” Tony snaps his fingers as he remembers  
“You’ve heard of me?” Strange blushes slightly  
“Cute, and yeah, your research was right at the cutting edge of science, I hoped you’d finish it, the research could have helped a friend…” Tony trails off at the end.  
“I’m sorry, I-“ Strange was cut off by Tony waving his hand  
“Don’t be silly, nothing you could have done about it” at that, his phone beeps and he looks at it, sighing. “Listen, I have to go back inside and mingle some more, but this was nice, what do you say we go for coffee next week?”  
Strange blinks in surprise but nods “I’d like that”  
“Awesome, JARVIS get the mans phone number” Tony waves goodbye and walks back inside as Strange gives his number to JARVIS.  
20 minutes later, Strange sets off home to the Sanctum  
“WONG YOU’LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!”

To be continued


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the typical coffee shop first date!
> 
> gets slightly nsfw at the end but nothing you wouldn't see in a PG-13 movie imo. also a couple of Easter Eggs and cameos for y'all to find

**AT THE SANCTUM**

Strange’s hands were shaking, he put it down to the operations he’d had but Wong was having none of it.

“Nervous to meet your rich white boy again?” came the smug question  
“Wong for the last time…” Strange turned away slightly so his blush couldn’t be seen  
“I couldn’t care less, just make sure to use protection” Wong darted from the room, chuckling to himself before Strange could react   
“HEY YOU LITTLE-“ Strange threw a coffee mug after him half-heartedly that rolled across the floor, cracking slightly.

**AT STARK TOWER**

Tony was pacing up and down, much to the amusement of his best friend Rhodey.

“What if he doesn’t like the real me Rhodey?”   
“Tones I swear to god if you don’t stop pacing I will slap you”   
Tony stopped pacing only to glare at Rhodey half-heartedly “I’m being serious Rhodey!”  
“I know you are Tones, that’s why I know he’ll like the real you, plus Wong and I have been texting all week, mainly about how lovesick you both are for each other…”   
“RHODEY YOU ASS-“ Tony goes to grab Rhodey’s phone, tripping over and landing on the floor. “Ow”

**AT THE COFFEE SHOP**

Strange was the first to arrive, deciding to dress casually smart in jeans and a shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he waited inside the coffee shop at a table in the corner, away from everyone else. 20 minutes passed by and in walked Tony in jeans and a zip up hoodie, the jeans streaked with oil stains, he’d clearly been tinkering with machinery before he came. Strange had to stifle a gasp at just how adorable Tony looked, and for the first time he noticed how _small_ Tony actually was, Strange was easily a head taller than Tony, but he had never noticed that fact until now. Tony noticed Strange and smiled, walking over.

“Hi” Strange smiled warmly  
“Hi yourself” Tony smiled back  
“I wasn’t sure you’d come”   
“Why?” Tony tilted his head curiously   
“Because you’re Tony Stark, Iron Man, world’s greatest hero”  
“And? You’re Stephen Strange, former top neurosurgeon turned Master of the Mystic Arts”  
At that, Strange blushed slightly “you researched about me?”   
“Happy did, he gets so worked up now Pep and I split that any time I get a potential date he scares them off with being so overbearing”   
Now it was Strange’s turn to tilt his head curiously “Why did you and Pepper split up? If you don’t mind me asking, from all accounts you two seemed happy”   
“We’re better friends, she’s more of a sister to me than a romantic partner, what with Rhodey as my protective older brother figure and Pepper as my sister, it’s all good” Tony answered honestly   
“Ah, I’m glad it’s all ok, and that you both didn’t end it badly” Strange smiled at Tony, hoping to make the smaller man feel at ease   
“Yeah me too, we’ve known each other coming up 15 years now I think, she worked for the company a short while beforehand as an accountant”  
“And now she’s CEO of Stark Industries” Strange smiled   
“Best decision I ever made so far” Tony said frankly “what about you? Apparently Wong and Rhodey have been texting each other all week about this so I know about Christine” “She’s a great woman, but…” Strange sighed “I realised I was gay 6 months into the relationship when the furthest we’d ever gone was kissing, so we broke up, and she’s now my best friend and has a new boyfriend and a new nurse friend called Claire I believe”  


More time passed and more easy conversation about both their pasts (minus traumas) happened until Tony realised he had been subconsciously staring at Strange’s lips for the whole conversation, mesmerised by them, the perfect bow they formed and the way they almost unnoticeably lifted whenever he was smiling slightly.   
“…. Tony?”   
_“oh shit he’s been talking to me the entire time and all I was focussed on was his lips, oh god now he’s smirking, this is too much, abort abort abort”_ Tony thought to himself “Like what you see or something?” Strange chuckles as Tony just silently nods “come over here”   
Tony moves to sit in the seat next to Strange and looks him in the eyes before his gaze drops to Strange’s lips again. Strange gently strokes Tony’s cheek and closes the distance between them, kissing Tony softly at first, a feeling almost akin to electricity coursing through both of them as they deepen the kiss, Strange’s tongue slipping into Tony’s mouth.

“Hey! Knock it off will you I’m trying to enjoy my coffee here” an old man with a white moustache and rose tinted sunglasses at the table opposite rolled his eyes at them.

“S- sorry” Tony blushed and looked down like a child being chastised  
“Lets go Tony, we could have more fun at my place” Tony nodded, smiling again, happy that he has seemingly found someone who he can trust so easily. Strange was happy for two main reasons. Reason one; that his date with Tony had gone so well, reason two; that he had followed Wong’s advice from this morning.


End file.
